


无夜的旷野Ⅱ 7

by Sigrid_C



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigrid_C/pseuds/Sigrid_C





	无夜的旷野Ⅱ 7

刚望着面前摊开的几份报纸杂志，手指在桌面下交叉相握。  
“这是最近两天的报道。西村，你的节目制作人工作暂停，接受调查。满意吗？”男人扶了扶金丝眼镜，在刚略有错愕的眼神中轻笑一声，“还是先自我介绍一下，喜多川凌。”  
空气中有一股轻淡的须后水味道。  
“我不知道你的经纪人是怎么介绍我的，直截点讲，我会投资你之后的发展。音乐、广告、节目参演，像西村那样以封杀威胁你的情况，不会再发生了。”  
“金主。”刚轻声讲。  
“什么？”  
“金主。经纪人是这么介绍的，如果您想知道。”  
喜多川凌浅然一笑：“看来你的精神状况比我想象的要好。”  
发布会之后，支持与谩骂皆如漆黑的浪潮向他涌来。西村并未受到任何实质性查处，倒是他参演的众多活动叫停。节目停演，广告撤去，企业因形象问题要求赔偿，差点将劳务合同甩到脸上。  
这样的情形下，忽然一夜之间，媒体态度倒转了方向，对西村的问责与深挖占据了各大版面，谴责声排山倒海，而过去事件的那些细节理应只有内部人员才知道。  
刚没再说什么，他伸手将摊开的纸张收叠好，并拢至书桌右角。  
“你想问为什么？“喜多川凌换了个坐姿，“我当时看的直播，被打动了，”他拉开书桌侧面，从中拿出一瓶饮料推到刚面前，“你说的非常好。”  
“您是Alpha？”  
“我支持你。你应该还不知道，西村本来……”  
接着，他又变戏法般地从抽屉中拿出一篇报道，递到刚眼前。刚注视了一会儿。  
他不用读太久，照片上光一的模样那么生动，他还历历在目。  
Omega艺人为何和黑社会有牵扯？是黑道情人？家业靠山？还是有更加不为人知的关系？无需思考，文章给出多种推断并辅以佐证，只需阅读完做出挑选。  
这份头版头条，我也压下来了。喜多川凌声音轻缓，他，他指着光一，不会被发现的。  
“所以，我希望你能将我视为朋友。”  
今天头一次，刚在对方审察的目光中扬起头来，浅浅笑了。  
升降机徐徐上升，橘红灯光在他身上交错，绕转的三个圆。按照计划，傍晚开始是第一次正式彩排。  
耳边是开场曲，他在漫长前奏中得空下望，望见一片深不见底的坠落的黑暗。到达某一高度后，脚下的摇晃越发明显，而一米见方的平台突然极为局促。他握紧扶杆，尽量站到中心位置。音乐一直向前推进，他试着集中精神：是该进入的第一小节了。  
耳返内一声异响，紧接一阵突兀的咔咔声，打断了他，归为沉寂。  
“喂？”  
他轻声问，静止等待了一会儿。耳中再没了声响。他不得不摘下一只耳返，而世界彻底沦为寂静。  
“……有人吗？”  
没有回音，只能听见呼吸声。他左右望了望，四处都是光墙，他处在聚光灯围成的包围圈里，脚下摇摇欲坠，而自己没有任何保护措施。  
不知过了多久，逐渐呼吸演变为喘息，最后沦为一种紧张得可笑的频率。他鼓起勇气，佝偻着再次下望，却连黑暗都摸不着——漫无边际的铅白在下张开大嘴，他暂时性失明了。  
舞台边缘喷出一团火焰。他用力睁眼，望见报纸上猩红醒目的标题，烧过来。  
一位工作人员刚放下水杯，仰头望，听到遥远而虚弱的一声尖叫。

 

地面也还是在摇晃。  
到达休息室，仅剩的力气都花费在撇退众人上了。等灯光应声而灭，门闩终于落锁，喘息终如暴风雨般彻底爆发。他竭力挺起身子，手指僵直着，缓慢向前挪动。  
刚跪趴在地面，一手握纸袋，一手从衣袋扯出手机。一面荧光在喘息声充斥的黑暗中映入脸上。  
他把脸埋进衣袖，深吸几次又挣起来，嘴角扯出个不成形的苦笑。  
不能是现在这样。  
光一是在教堂边的墓地上接到电话的。天阴沉着，蝉在枝叶间作威作福。新鲜的马蹄莲侧卧在墓碑前，嫩黄的花序还沾着水。  
山口组高层皆已入土。他们原以为剩下的那些打工仔会作鸟兽散，谁知却被聚集起来，不但接替了一部分地盘，甚至有计划地展开报复行动。又有一位失踪者于24小时后被发现在市区南面的树林中。捆束的麻绳将双臂拉开，他如同殉道者般呈十字悬挂在高高的树枝上，鲜血在下方滴出小小一个圆。  
“是你的朋友吗？”  
光一撇过头，年老的神父手捧新约向他微微颔首。他们已经许久没有见面。  
“不……一个孩子，无辜的人。”  
光一肿着眼睛，胡子没剃，头发也乱糟糟的。他伸出手指轻轻摩挲大理石的肌理，墓碑上没有姓名生平，仅仅粗糙地刻着时间。  
“请不要过于悲伤，相信他必会安息，灵魂得去天堂。”  
“您太确信了。” 光一似喃喃自语，“每一个入土的人，您都觉得他们能获得永生。”  
“因为神是信实的，仁慈的。对你也会如此。”  
“不——“  
“孩子，我们若认罪，神必要赦免我们的罪。“  
光一猛一转头，仿佛被什么劈中一般。语言难以自持地带了讥诮，神父看出他被深深刺伤了。  
“如果我求您降福，准我告解，就能被原谅？无论什么罪只要临终忏悔就能去天堂？您真的相信这些吗？”  
“你找到他了不是吗？”  
在那仍旧柔和宽容的目光中，光一意识到自己的失言。他望了一眼教堂尖顶的象白十字，再一次抑制住起伏的心绪，平静下来。  
没有回答，他带着歉意轻轻鞠躬，走了开去。还没绕过教堂延伸至坡道的羊肠小路，手机便响了起来。  
“Koichi，我又发情了，救我。”

 

到达酒店时天色已晚。房门先是开了条小缝，逐渐拉开能通过，随后阖上。刚后退了一步靠至墙上，看上去有些困乏。  
光一因为赶路额上沁了一层薄汗，紧绷的神情仍未消去。他目不转睛地盯了一会儿。  
“你骗我。”  
“我以为我发情，“刚苍白着脸，也不反驳。视线在下游移了一会，他扬起头，话说得轻轻巧巧，”以为错了。”  
光一难以置信地望向他。几日不见，刚的神情中多了些轻淡的不屑，低垂眼角时又沉郁，肉眼可见的痛苦。  
这样的人偏扯了嘴角，眼神漂浮着问你：“Koichi这几天过得好吗？”  
“你呢？”  
刚一阵哑然。原本想起个轻松话题活跃气氛，却被人四两拨回千斤，便再也没心思寒暄。面庞在贴近，光一凑到刚脖间轻轻嗅了一下。手指抚去几滴冷汗再后移，便就给出支撑脖颈的力量。  
言语成了暧昧的吐气。  
“我以为你不会联系我。”  
“为什么？”刚在瞬间反诘，脊背微微发颤，“我们没有和好吗？”  
光一盯着他因时常湿润而难辨真伪的双眼，单手去解衬衫纽扣，一粒一粒。“有吗？”他给了刚一面阴影，自己轮廓成了金色。  
刚笑了，随后笑容停下来，疲惫的目光落到光一脸上。“有什么意义，”他扬起头，伸出手臂将这个人拽向自己：“既然我们都需要对方——”  
房间的灯光偏蓝调，又低又暗。他将重心全部交托到光一身上。  
与先前俨然不同，刚非常热情。很快，光一吻着刚如羽翼般张开的蝴蝶骨，咬着他，找到了入口。刚支撑不住，彻底趴伏到床垫上。  
他与刚又陷入了一种时常出现的相对沉默中。十多岁时是因为信任，如影随形，不开口也能相通。现在却如一道屏障立在中央，谁都无法参透。是不能分享，不愿分享，还是仍未谅解，理由都不曾给予。身体的胶葛却在气息纠缠间愈发滚烫。  
但身体，痛楚靠性是无法缓和的。光一试图确认，直至黑暗间他搂着刚陷入迷蒙，迷糊睡意黏稠着将人扯远。不，还来得及。他如少年人血气上涌忽来勇气，凑至刚耳边轻声道，别怕。我爱你。  
刚安静了一会，随后胸膛缓慢而滞重地高低起伏。光一没去碰他的眼睛。  
“我今天，彩排的时候，过呼吸犯了。”  
“嗯”  
“很难受。”  
良久，幽暗中手臂绕过来收紧，沉得很。

 

因为会有录影，演唱会后台也设置了几台摄像机。刚换好服装去候场。一大壶水捧在手上嘴里咬着吸管，在转角差点与一台摄像撞了满怀。  
趔趄了一下，录像机好歹扶稳了。他先是鞠了一躬，随后抱手臂在前面站了一会儿，渐渐笑起来。  
乌压压的人群，他透过厚重的灯芯绒幕帘偷偷向外望。浅淡灯光投射在会场间，无法看清人脸。上洗手间的，才赶到的，三三两两走走停停，但那个位置那么靠前，他确定没有人。  
开演前五分钟。  
灯光暗下来，他走上升降机，听见整个会场细细的悉索声，静默而热闹。他在以一个恒定速度上升，而耳返中的男声开始倒数：五、四、三、二  
一。  
其实起先，他只是因为准一房里有把木吉他，拿来学着玩的，最初那段时光里的唯一乐趣。他分不清是音乐拯救自己，还是容自己逃避。可是那些音符，靠木头加几根金属丝震动就能拼凑出的音韵，大调小调，和弦和旋律，节拍和休止，古典、摇滚、民族、爵士、布鲁斯，如一片寂静广阔的无人之海，彻底接纳了他。  
当他戴上墨镜，在一片赭红光亮中，在乐池中间，琴弦在指下舞蹈，战栗从指尖传至每一寸肌肤。那些亲笔写就的音律从纸面腾至空间，就在周遭跃动，随灯光变幻出不同颜色，围绕着将他带向高处。嘶喊或是低吟，宣泄或者倾诉，多孤独啊，他向一片光芒够出指尖，光芒延展出去，触到了更多的人。  
又多么自由。  
终于，当最后一段激昂奏至峰顶，他闭上眼睛，在霎那寂静后听到如潮的掌声与欢呼。他睁开眼，浅色柔光在观众席间流转，让他得以看清。迟到的人坐在那儿，双腿交叠毫无歉意，遥遥望着他，拍手，不知在不在笑。  
“灯光很美。”  
刚仰躺在休息室沙发上，望着手机信息栏里这四个字，弯了眼睛。  
但很快又不满起来：其它呢？这么简单？是在敷衍我吗？他翻了个身，彻底忘记了要吹头发。  
“你到底想说什么？”  
他耐心等了一会，但耐心不够。于是他站起来给自己到了杯水，又将不小心沾到水的浴巾方方整整扣起来，扣到一半飞扑上沙发，浴巾掉回地上。  
“你们楼下那盏路灯还是没修，该找物业了。夜宵，生姜烧肉怎么样？”

 

光一低头数着台阶，手里拎着在便利店热好的便当，数到末尾才意识到等刚到了大概也冷了。  
他仰头和那根闪烁的路灯打了个招呼，靠了它一会，又读了读杆子上新贴的政党竞选广告。没意思。蚊子顺着风绕过灯杆摆过来，他换了换脚，打算向前踱会儿步子。  
背后忽然风声一紧。  
反射性地撤身回头，一道黑影迅速放大，迎面砸来。他向一边躲去，棒球棒切着肩膀砸过，痛得他直接跌跪下来。  
他捂紧肩膀，额前是铁棍，直线尽头是不怀好意的笑容——上次在酒吧被他射穿手掌的那个人。  
“我们又见面了。”  
光一沉默地飞快理清思绪。他以一个受胁迫姿态半蹲，仰面对着人。飞蛾在远处路灯边左右扑腾，他不着痕迹地调整着。  
一户人家深夜出门，汽车徐徐发动了一会，开始加速，即将转弯。  
“还记得我吧？真是凑巧——”  
光影交错间一记挺踹，球棒脱手滚落，一串叮咚脆声。光一趁势站起，在那人错愕中膝盖直击上面门——顷刻间位置倒转了。那人仰坐在地上，脸色煞白一动不动，眉心之前便是枪口，鼻血正汩汩下流。  
一声枪响，短促而有力，撕破蝉鸣笼罩的夏夜。远处人家的小女儿缓缓拉开窗户，张头瞅见天边盛放的团簇焰火。  
光一晃了晃，偏过头，几秒间隐入昏暗而狭窄的楼道间隙，零碎的枪声落到身后。  
灼烧般的刺痛从脊背蔓延开，心跳得厉害，而嘴唇很快没了血色。近要昏厥的剧痛尚未到达，马上在这之后。  
子弹上膛。他挣红了眼，缩在巷道尽头的垃圾桶边咬牙等待。

 

惊雷。如从夜空之外的异世界传来，遥远而震撼。刚翻身坐起，望了一眼墙壁上的时钟，缩起脚，又保持这个姿势呆呆望了一会。  
他没有等来光一，手机也无回音。永远这样，忽然出现，捧你至高处又忽然消失，仿佛先前所有消融都是幻影，而盼望自作多情。  
窗外又是一声轰鸣。刚有些烦躁，索性起身拉开帘幕，望见夜空一片奇异的橘红，犹如末日火烧。  
楼下，几圆灯光稀疏错落，更加显得微弱。灯下一个人影微微晃动了一下，低头抽步离去。  
刚怔了片刻，旋即夺门而出。  
夜风钻进喉管，扬起他的头发。他拼尽全力奔跑，腾空再跃下。总会有一些时刻临近，宛如溺水同时被紧卡住脖子。水位上涌，一枚扣住的硬币伸至面前——正面？还是反面？快做决定。  
像从前那样，巨大的恐惧碾过他，他如追逐整片光明去追逐着那男孩身后的暗影。但这一次，令人畏惧的不是被抛弃感。  
是丢弃感。  
不是喊别走，而是说，回来。  
“Koichi！Koichi——Ko……”  
他没法不停下来。剧烈运动和情绪起伏都会让呼吸陷入困境。他闭上眼深深吸气，捂住胸口，几乎绝望地望向前方。  
前方，不远处，显然折回一段距离的人立定着，做错事般担忧地站在那，犹豫要不要过来看看，在刚直起身子的瞬间又转回去。  
“Koichi，”刚咳了一声，嗓音压得又轻又柔，“你转过来。”  
黑色身影依然僵立了一会儿，随后极缓慢地，犹如一个蹒跚老人那般步伐虚滞地面向了他。  
彻底看清后刚的目光战栗了一会，他注视着那张如同白纸的面庞，语气带了颤音。  
“你在流血。”  
一道闪电，又是雷声轰隆作响。  
“不，这些……”光一低下头，怔怔望着自己殷红的双手，暗红色液体顺着指缘仍在一点点向下滚落，“不是我的。”  
他声音极轻，眼睫下垂落一片阴影。刚向他走了一步，他立刻应激般地后挪，全身心都在避让。  
“时候不早了。”  
光一的双手垂落下来。  
刚咽了咽口水：“Junichi这几天出差去了。”  
“注意安全。”  
“下雨了，你没有带伞。”  
“别着凉了。”  
“……”  
刚毫不妥协的目光避无可避，光一嘴唇萧白，眼神彻底空洞着，好似终于、彻底放下了什么。  
“早点睡吧。”  
“别做这些了！“  
刚几步杵到他面前。光一愣了愣，轻轻皱眉，努力辨认了一会儿，才明白刚脸上的那些是滚落的雨水。  
“别再杀人了，我就原谅你。“  
刚紧紧注视着他，眼眸晶莹闪烁，一道覆水银河。  
夏季该有的暴雨，终于来了。  
光一想了一会儿，手指抚摸过刚温热的脸颊，声音冰凉着：“你呀……“  
他稍许舒眉，又蹙了蹙，直直向刚栽去。

 

“我送你去医院！现在就去！”  
刚背起光一快跑了两步，光一一疼，又清醒过来。  
“别去医院。”  
“很快就能到！”  
“不，不去医院，”光一说得无比坚决，“听话。”  
刚停下了。光一挣了挣，从他背上滑下来，半抱半倚着：“去你那里，再替我打个电话……这雨真大啊……”  
他从天空回过视线，凑近了，捧起刚的脸端详，竟然还有余力发笑：“你这样好像在哭。”  
“没有！”  
刚用力擦了擦脸，架起光一，调转了方向。  
火积的夜空褪了色，乌云压过来。狂风夹着骤雨折断树枝，落叶铺了满地。  
木村有些无奈，十秒前替他开了门的人，现在又抱着手臂本能挡在他和光一之间，没了去路，仿佛等他自报家门。  
光一趴在沙发上，吃力哼了一声，见到木村扬起根指头就当招呼。  
“几个人？”  
“三个。”光一闭上眼，回答都成了气声，“楼梯下去第二个路口，小道里面一个，绕出去右转……墙角一个，转角后面车边上一个。”  
木村偏过头瞥了一眼刚。刚绞着手指靠在橱柜上，衣服手掌皆沾了血迹，惊惶而安静。他心里感慨了一声，也不再多说什么，几步放下医药箱跪到光一侧边。  
光是脱下全部上衣光一就汗如雨下。刚捂住嘴，死死盯了一会儿，又难受地别过眼去。  
他从未见过光一这般痛苦忍耐的神情。  
子弹嵌在肩胛骨旁边，一个黑红的入口。血几乎已经凝固了，脊背上的一些混了雨水变成粉色。伤口边缘泛了白。  
“幸好穿了防弹衣。”木村细细察看了一番，从包里翻出酒精、刀、针线和镊子。“忍着点，麻药药效可能不够。”  
闪电没过窗帘将屋内照亮，犹如创世纪那场洪暴终于降临。瓢泼的冲锋呐喊无比浩大，弹珠在窗棂飞溅。  
一声撕心裂肺的喊叫。刚猝地一噎，背过身去。

 

木村离开的时候，光一已经昏睡过去。刚站在门前犹豫着，倒是木村先开了口。  
“放心，他会没事的。”他似是想起过去什么，微微笑了，“别看他这样，命硬得很。”  
“您是……”  
“他还什么都没告诉你？”  
木村一惊。刚眨眨眼睛，思考了一会儿：“我需要知道些什么吗？”  
浅褐色眼眸与他对视了一会，木村似改主意反悔般换了个问题：“你相信他吗？”  
刚迟疑片刻，点了点头。而木村这时从包里掏出纸笔，放在手掌飞快写了几下。  
“来龙去脉或许留着他来讲比较好。如果有什么紧急情况就联系我。不要让别人知道，这关系到他的安全。还有，” 他收起笔，表情在一瞬间变得严肃甚至于悲伤，“应该要说，抱歉。”  
他低头沉默了片刻，像跟自己斗争了很久，随后缓缓说道：  
“你知道有些时候，如果一个人选择不开口，他可能是想保护，不愿对方同他一样难过。”  
刚反应不及，木村摆摆手，拾起药箱离开了。

 

一束晨晖从窗外探进来，随着日头旋转当好卧到人眼上。刚动了动酸麻的小腿，在沙发边朦胧睁眼，随后掀开肩头的毛巾被，懵懵然跟它对视了一会。  
血液一阵上涌。他猛爬起来，慌手慌脚冲向洗手间又折向卧室，最后还是在沙发边，终于回头看见了巴掌大的字条。  
他窝在墙角晕着脑袋，一字一字，来来回回读了无数遍，直到彻底清醒，直到脑海中的风暴结束，日光璨如盛夏，彩虹架起来。  
“桌上打火机拿走了。你从今天开始戒烟，小歌唱家。”


End file.
